metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for deletion/Fruit
Fruit Nominated for deletion by The Exterminator. *'Keep' Adding onto Ex's statement on the page's talk, there is more information about the fruit than should be mentioned on little birdie, really. I'd say turn this into UMS 13. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 19:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Delete' - We don't even know if it is a fruit. Little Birdie would eat practically anything as far as I can tell. And as stated in the article, it is a pinecone-like object. For all we know, little birdie eats pine cones (which aren't fruit, I checked). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Delete:' You can squeeze a physical description in there. But if your excuse to make this was because you looked at it, then we'll have "Floor" because you walk on it and "Sky" because you also look at it. We already have Santa Claus, Bigfoot and Bee because you read it, which I think should also go. It's nonsense and unneeded. The ExterminatorTalk 20:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Delete:' I wouldn't be against this page if there was an actual mention of it being a fruit, but even then I would be inclined to have it deleted because it is extremely minor and does not deserve an article. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' Are. You. Paying. Attention. To. What. I am. Saying. I said, we can turn this into UMS 13, to say it's either a pinecone or a fruit. There's one in gameplay, and they grow on trees. They are not minor. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - Yes ,we are. However, a lot of this article can be put on Little birdie's page, assuming it isn't already on it. The only part that might not be able to is the second paragraph. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - There you go. It's relatively big, and why are you going to cover something that little birdie tries to eat or play with. Make this a UMS and say that it's whatever it is, but otherwise, this article should stay. Also, I recommend you read here. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' Policies are defined through RFC's, not through previous RFD's. I disagree with how that went completely. A third of the second paragraph of fruit simply tells us that we don't know anything about it. "It is also unknown whether or not there are other kinds of fruit in the Biosphere" "Exactly what this sort of fruit is is unknown" The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Delete '- By all means, remove it! We know nothing, and so the article says essentially nothing. All these pages do is clutter up the wiki... they're the main reason why I left... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment':Hello Wikitroid's community, (excuse but I am using translator) I believe that instead of erasing it, the information of the article is valuable instead of it, that such if they put it in the article of the biosphere or in little bird?, regards--Stricknit (Talk) -in Metroidover *'Comment' - I didn't really think of the Biosphere article. Thats a good place for it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:52, June 12, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - Alright, kill it. You are extremely unwilling to let it live, so kill it. Just give me five minutes to copy it onto a user subpage to preserve it in some form. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - I'll wait for you to put information on the Biosphere and Little Birdie articles if you want. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - Nope, no reason to do that. Not notable, remember? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 02:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - Not notable enough for an article. A brief mention can't hurt. I'm trying to be fair here. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - I agree. The entire reason why it isn't deserving of an article is because it belongs somewhere else. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC)